Creep
by MYcakes
Summary: "Oh my gods! Margaret? No! I'm surrounded by nerds," Laura wails and glances at her pouty sister. "If you miss her so much you should have gone with the boys to her. She would be seething with jealousy watching you gawk at the knights or her brother Gary," Laura grumbles. Reincarnation AU, time-travel Au.
1. A trail of spring

A/N: Thank goodness I don't watch GoT, I can say that Marg is currently alive in the books.

The Stark family was torn on where to go. They were presently at a McDonalds a few miles from Highgarden where a fair was happening but they were travelling down to the Tarly home at Oldtown.

"Highgarden!" Ricky jumped from foot to foot. He had been eager to see the tourneys and games Highgarden was displaying for the week .

"I second that," Laura raises her hand. "We're already here anyways!"

Ned looks at the rest of his children and the plus member that is Sammy, a good friend of Jonathan. Robin and Jonathan eyes dart down to their young brother Brandon. The boy in the wheelchair eats his fries slowly. The fast-food place they were at was filled with other tourists coming to see duels and contests.

"Dad," Susan pushes back her red hair. "I wanted to go see the Citadel at Oldtown," she says for both her and Brandon. The Citadel had cool air and the Reach was hot even at the beginning of spring, Susan Stark could see handsome knights on tv at home. Besides, Margaret Tyrell was home for spring break and Susan wanted to avoid bumping into her.

"Oldtown has the best library in the world," Sam adds excitedly, "It's not far from here."

"I want to go too, dad," Brandon piques up.

"I can go greet Mace Tyrell for you while we're there and you go with them to Oldtown," Robin offers.

"Yes," Susan says dryly. "Let Robin go."

"No. Laura will go with Sam, Susan, and Brandon," Ned stark decides. "We'll go to Highgarden."

"Wha-but dad!" Laura pleads.

"No," Ned speaks bluntly. "You caused a mess at your grandfather's home and your mother is over there fixing the mess. Think of this as your punishment," he chastises her and Laura mumbles that mom wanted to stay with her dad anyways. Johnathan ruffles her hair but she shifts her head away.

They finish the rest of their burgers and Ned has Robin order an Uber. He hands Sam the keys to the car with a stern look and no words.

"Look after your siblings, Susan," Ned tells her.

"I will. John, look after our dad and brother," she grins and John smiles back.

John and Ned go to have a few more words with Sam but Robin holds Susan back by the elbow. She pretends to be surprised as he licks his lips in preparation.

"Listen...you should speak to-"

"Rob," Susan shakes her head but doesn't wring herself away from his gentle grip.

"There's nothing there," he tells her.

"I wouldn't care if there was," she responds with strained politeness. "And if there were I would accept her like a sister," she tells them both. "Tell her I say hi," she smiles for good measure.

"I will. Probably best that Laura does go with you guys, mom would hate to come bail us out of jail for attempted murder. See you guys later," and he lets Susan go.

They go opposite ways and Laura runs to sit in the front with Sam. Sam and Susan help Bradon to his seat and fold his wheelchair. There used to be one road that led into Oldtown, now there were five yet the traffic was heavy. Laura thudded her head into the window as she spiraled into madness.

"Are we there yet?" Laura behaved as if they had been sitting for hours in the van and wouldn't stop fidgeting .

"Almost," Sam promised for the third time in two hours. It's not his fault that its noon and the traffic is thick.

"I can see the citadel from here!" Brandon opens his window and pushes his head out. "I heard its beautiful inside."

"It's literally just a library," Laura grumbles.

"The first time I went, I cried," Sam admits. "William and Gary would go with me sometimes," he reminisces.

"Lame," Laura huffs.

"William and Gary?" Brandon asks.

"Margaret's older brothers," Susan clarifies, she stares out the window as the cars roll by.

"She'd come too, sometimes. She would go to the-"

"History section," Susan sighs. Back when they were clothes Margaret would talk about history, philosophy, and economics if she wanted to be a bore to Susan.

"Yeah," Sam shifts awkwardly.

"Oh my gods! Margaret? No! I'm surrounded by nerds," Laura wails and glances at her pouty sister. "If you miss her so much you should have gone with the boys to her. She would be seething with jealousy watching you gawk at the knights or her brother Gary," Laura grumbles.

"Laura!" Susan glares, Sam blushes, and Brandon rolls his eyes.

"It's hot!" Laura spits. "I'm melting and the a.c is dying!" She sobs. "I'm going to die too from heatstroke."

"You'll feel the ocean breeze soon," Sam wisely omits to tell her the temperature outside.

"I can't!"

"Seven help us, Laura! Should we get you tested for ADHD?" Susan asks.

"Jerk."

"There's the bridge!" Sam cried out gleefully as they reached the peak of the hill.

Traffic soon alleviated and they pulled in the city's limit. Laura pulled the window down and stuck her head out, Bran as well.

"It smells...clean and flowery?" Bran looked at Sam in surprise.

"The ocean air and the city is very environmental friendly. The majority of the cars rely on electricity than gas," Sam explains a little proudly. "It always smells flowery, especially at the city's older parts where they try to cover the smell of old. The ghetto areas have an interesting smell of sewage and wet flowers."

"With how hot it is, I don't want to think of smell," Susan scrunches her nose. "Are we going to have to cross the bridges?"

"One. The oldest that leads into the Citadel," he drives a little faster to reach it.

Susan's iPhone beeps and she glances at the message Margaret sent her. She unlocks her phone, starts typing a response and then thinks better of it. She purses her lips and fiddles with the cover of her phone when it beeps again. Susan rolls her eyes at the blatant threat in the message and sends a curt reply before putting her phone on silent.

"Susan? You okay? You're steaming," Bran states.

"Peachy," Susan leans in to ruffle his hair affectionally. "You excited?"

"Yeah. There's a lot of mysteries and conspires about the Citadel. I want to see it!" He clenches his hands. "Sam, what's the university like there? Its right new to the Citadel, right?"

"Yeah, but I can't tell you that much about it. My dual enrollment there was briefly before my dad pulled me out."

"Why?" Laura asks.

"It's an expensive school for rich people. Margaret's dad was paying for me until my dad found out. William, Elinor, and Gary have all studied there," Sam tells them.

"Your dad's pride is too much," Laura sighs as they pull in to the parking lot of the Citadel.

"Yeah... I can't wait to see my mum," he says with all sincerity.

"Your dad can't be more intimidating than our dad," Laura grins. "All dads have their quirks that makes them funny."

"Our dad falls asleep on the couch with his boxers on and cuddles Lady," Susan informs him and the kids laugh.

"My dad is made of stone, he doesn't laugh, he doesn't blink, he doesn-"

"Fart?" Laura suggests.

"...He does that. Its manly," Sam shrugs.

Spring break means the parking lot isn't full of cars and Sam has no trouble finding a parking spot for Brandon. Susan jumps out and the shadow of the Citadel is vast.

"Is anybody getting chills?" Brandon asks.

"Susan looks about ready to melt into a puddle like the wicked witch if we don't get her inside," Laura replies. "let's go!"


	2. Don't touch the relics

A/N: So lets get somethings straight about some of the character that will be in the story: Laura- Arya; Susan- Sansa; Ricky- Rickon; Robin-Robb; John-Jon; Sammy-Samwell; William- Willas Tyrell; Gary- Garlan; Ali- Alerie; Leo- Leonette; Lina- Olenna; Sora-Loras; Chris-Renly.

The Citadel was not accessible to the public, luckily the Stark's and Tarly's weren't just anybody. The receptionist was a young man with a bored look and a long giraffe neck that made Sam almost shrink back.

"Hello," Sam said politely.

"Hello," the receptionist responded with an equally bored voice to match his expression. "Are you lost?" He asks.

"No. We booked a few hours here by the name party name Sam Tarly," the receptionist's eyebrows furrow down.

"You're a Tarly?" The receptionist cocked his head.

"I-yeah, I mean, I've bee-"

"Sir, show me an identification card?" The man says looking very doubtful.

"Of course," Sam rummages through his man bag and the receptionist rolls his eyes.

"Hey! Is there a ramp here or an elevator?" Laura butts in and Sam moves over for her.

"A girl," the man scrunches his nose.

"Sam does have trouble speaking with girls. I'll talk to you for him," the man blushes indignantly at her words.

"Excuse me miss. I'm a man!" His eye twitches and Laura gapes.

"I thought you were just a hairy wom-" Susan cups her sisters mouth in mortification.

"Sam, show him your ID, please," Susan pulls a struggling Laura back to where their brother is drooling at everything.

"...Sorry," Sam hands the receptionist his ID.

"Children," he calls to them. "No littering, no loitering and don't touch anything. Have you seen Aladdin?" Bran and Laura nod. "Good. Don't make a mess or there will be grave consequences," the man warns him as thunder shakes the windows and lightning flashes highlighting his face.

"Is it raining when it was just sunny a second ago?" Brandon peers up through the windows.

"Nature does what is wants," Susan tells him. "So about the ramp and elevator..."

"Here. We've installed the cameras. Don't go into the restricted zones," he hands Sam a map. "Don't touch anything," he glares at the children.

"Of course," Susan and Sam say at the same time, silently thanking that Ricky wasn't here.

"Here Bradon," Sam gives him the map as they head to the elevator which was far enough that Susan's legs gave off a phantom ache. Susan suddenly regretted not taking Margaret's or Laura's offer to exercise with them.

"Wow," Laura pales, "No library should have more than two floors," she shudders imagining what her teacher would force her to do at libraries.

"It's a very old tower, it was here with the first men. Not all the floors hold books. Some lead into chambers where the maesters practice and perfect their ancient crafts."

"If this tower is so important than why is it almost empty," Laura whispers because it was so quiet that she had the need to lower her voice. "Oh right, it's spring and no smart person would spend it in the library.

""There's a cafeteria in the ninth floor! Do you think they have cake?" Susan jokes.

"This place has everything," Sam responds dead serious.

Laura moves ahead of the group and snatches the map guide from Brandon. She hums and runs to the elevator, pressing insistently the elevator button. "Now where are the comics section," she mumbles to herself as she browses through the categories. To her displeasure, there was no kids section. "They have an auditorium but what kind of giant library doesn't have an area for kids," she grumbles.

"This is a place to learn, Laura," Susan rolls up with Brandon.

"After a thousand years they allow an indoor pool but can't take the time to put a kids section by a corner?" Laura snips.

"There's almost a whole room filled with only Stark and Northern history," Sam pipes up, a little flushed from the walk. "Maybe you guys will make history someday," Sam says as the elevator doors open and they all cram in.

"The only people that make history is when something monumental happens," Susan chuckles. "Besides being a Stark isn't all that."

"You all do seem a bit broody," Sam admits.

"The universe has it out for us," Bran slides his hands over his thighs. "My accident, Laura got kidnapped by psychopaths, Ricky was put in an orphanage and Susan had experienced terrible romantic flings," Bran shrugs. "Also Robin almost got beheaded by that crazy geezer. I'm surprised mom let us go out of her sight after the whole ordeal. Didn't you get snowed in with John?"

"Yeah..." For a brief moment, Sam had believed he would get eaten by the other guys snowed in with them.

"Winter sucked. This hasn't been our year," Laura shuddered. She didn't think she would have ever seen her family again. Laura wasn't supposed to think about that. The whole point of this vacation was to make up for the terrible winter break.

"Which floor guys," Sam asks as the elevators door close.

"Fifth floor has cool armor and weapons that they used during the war of the five kings," Laura pokes it for him.

"I want to go see the auditorium."

"I want to go to the garden."

The siblings frowned at each other. After what happened a few months ago they didn't want to separate again, Ricky would especially panic if he was separated from his parents, but at the moment they had a conflict of interest. "The armor section is the closest, then the auditorium, and the garden is in the last floor," Sam suggest the solution. "We should have enough time to visit all of the places before the Citadel closes."

"Brilliant, Sam," Susan agreed.

Laura nudged Susan out of the way and gripped the bars of Bran's wheelchair.

"Don-" Susan was too late, once the elevator doors opened Laura barreled out with Bran. "She never listens to me," Susan gives an agonized sigh and follows after them.

This floor has collected historical swords like Blackfyre, Oathkeeper, and Vigilance. There was also salvaged armor from Robert Baratheon, Renly Baratheon, Jaime Lannister, Asha Greyjoy and Brienne of Tarth. Laura and Bran gawked at the amazing display, Susan keeping an eye on them and Sam wandered by himself. Susan, Bran, and Laura couldn't stop their eyes from wandering to Oathkeeper, the strong lighting in the room gave the sword a glint that would send chills creeping all over them. It was so bad that Bran almost believed he felt goosebumps rise on his legs but that was impossible and the library was cold.

Oathkeeper had been forged from the Ned Stark's Ice and presented to Jaime Lannister. It somehow became to be possessed by the knight Brienne.

"Do you think they'll give us Oathkeeper if we ask nicely?" Brandon asks Susan.

"We could just take it. It ours originally," Laura snorts. "And then we could...bribe Theodore to steal Widow's Wail from his jerk of an uncle," Laura suggests slyly.

"I don't think dad wants to pay and then leave it to collect dust above our chimney," Susan squeezes his shoulder.

"Let the past stay where it can be reviewed by future generations," Sam speaks gently.

"Those swords are part of our history," Brandon argues.

"How about we go see the armor from Renly Baratheon recently found grave," Sam suggests. "Grave robbers found it."

"Cool," Laura immediately cheers up. "Why is there a black fur coat over there?"

Sam spots the giant black coat and has a shiver crawl up his spine. It was ancient and ghastly looking for a coat.

"That's part of the uniform for the Night's Watch. Dad has our uncle visit from there all the time," Susan reminds Laura.

"I usually blank through that," Laura shrugs. "A club only for men...even the boy scouts aren't that exclusive," Laura brushes the coarse fur when Susan slaps her hand away. "Ow, okay I won't touch."

"We just got out here. I don't want you to get us to be forcefully kicked out," Susan pointed a finger at her little sister.

"I'm not," Laura was just a little impulsive and they moved on to go see Renly's armor.

Sam stayed behind as he texted Cat through his phone and thanked the gods she hadn't tried facetiming him. The first time Sam had met her he had flashbacks of his father upset scowling face. Sam didn't get to see her for the times he hangs out with John because John went above and beyond to avoid his step-mother. The rest of the Stark family had treated him kindly, Theodore had tricked Sam into believing he was going to give him some pointers in ice skating and somehow Sam found himself with a hockey stick and a helmet that squeezed his head. Robin and John had helped him up when Theodore had flipped him like a pancake. Susan and her friend Jane had nursed his wounds and Laura had caused Theodore to trip on his face. All in all, a good trip.

Sam was taken out of guard when a message from Margaret appeared above Cat. It was the standard greeting from childhood acquaintance/friend, and asking him where he was at. Sam was surprised Margaret even asked but he supposed Robin had sealed his lips and respected his sisters wishes to never see Margaret again. When they were children Sam had liked it when Margaret and Gary came over. Margaret would help Sam and his mother bake and Gary didn't mind how slow Sam was and neither of them ever bullied him. Sam's feelings about Sora, Margaret's older, talented brother. Nobody could make Sam feel like a bug as much as Sora did when he impressed Sam's whole family. Sora was a show off back then and he suspected that hadn't changed in the past decade. His recent boyfriend probably didn't improve his personality either.

Last year, on the few times Sam was able to see Margaret at King's landing she had seemed genuinely happier and whimsical but she had admitted to being slightly worried about her grandmothers health and her father's new interest on the heartthrob philanthropist, Chris. This year Sam had been occupied and so had Margaret but he did facetime her on her birthday in the morning when he knew she wouldn't have anything in her schedule. Except, she wasn't even in her room and looked like a hot mess coming back from the club. She looked exhausted and couldn't even send him her signature smirk. He asked if she was alright and she gave a pitiful shrug and answered that she was doing the best she could and thank you for telling her happy birthday.

A flop of golden appeared by her and she quickly said goodbye before hanging up. She had sent him a picture later with Susan, the Tyrell cousins, and some school friends eating Ice cream...Susan and Margaret were sharing. She told him she'd want to see him in the flesh for his birthday and Sam had promised they would but that was before this year had hit the Starks and everybody that knew them like a bomb and nobody came out unscathed.

Sam might have ignored the message if it weren't for the fact that the app told if the person had read it or not. Sam glances up at the kids and then back to his phone, Margaret had asked where Sam was but, knowing Margaret, she was subtly trying to see where Susan was. Susan who was clearly upset and hurt with Margaret, Margaret who didn't like feeling bad and was very persistent. Sam gulps and replies that they were at Oldtown but adds no more.

A/N: 99% of me is really excited for Laura and Marg to meet Petyr Baelish and try to hide Susan from the creepy pedophile.


End file.
